<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дракон в цветах by SeverinLee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359446">Дракон в цветах</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinLee/pseuds/SeverinLee'>SeverinLee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinLee/pseuds/SeverinLee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yamato Takeruhiko/Ren Hakuryuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дракон в цветах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Апельсиновый сок?</p><p>      — Кофе.</p><p>      — Апельсиновый сок.</p><p>      — Сделай мне кофе, пожалуйста.</p><p>      Моржана демонстративно наполнила два стакана соком и подвинула один из них Хакурю.</p><p>      — Ты пьешь слишком много кофе. Это вредно. Апельсиновый сок бодрит не хуже.</p><p>      — Сделай мне кофе, пожалуйста.</p><p>      Хакурю взял вчерашнюю газету и сравнил курс валют с сегодняшним.</p><p>      — Сегодня после обеда у меня встреча с гостями из Кины, — сказал он. — Мы подписываем бумаги на покупку земли и недвижимости. Переговоры шли долго, так что сегодня все должно закончится, к моему облегчению.</p><p>      — Сколько стоит? — будничным тоном спросила Моржана.</p><p>      — Много миллиардов. В общем, это все те самые курортные острова с отелями. Можем съездить, если хочешь.</p><p>      — Это то захолустье, куда ты ездил в командировку на день?</p><p>      — Очень красивые места. Там не слишком жарко и есть горячие источники, — заметил Хакурю. — Есть пляж с черным песком… Выглядит очень экзотично.</p><p>      — Не интересно. Выпей сок, пожалуйста, я поглажу тебе рубашку.</p><p>      Моржана осушила свой стакан и вышла из кухни.</p><p>      Хакурю услышал, как грохочет гладильная доска. С их состоянием можно было бы спокойно нанять прислугу, но Моржана принципиально все делала сама. Вообще-то она была хорошей женой, разве что готовить не умела. Но зато Хакурю готовил отлично. Где-то год или даже полтора они были счастливы.</p><p>      Тайком Хакурю вылил чертов сок в раковину и налил себе кофе. Утро было пасмурным, все казалось серым. По крайней мере, после сегодняшнего дня можно будет отдохнуть… Может быть, взять пару дней выходного, съездить куда-нибудь с Моржаной… Без нее.</p><p>      Черная жижа в чашке зарябила. Хакурю допил кофе и сполоснул чашку, чтобы жена не заметила.</p><p>      Мерзкий апельсиновый сок.</p><p>      — Этот галстук?</p><p>      — Зачем? Возьми обычный черный.</p><p>      — Сегодня важный день, хочется чего-нибудь особенного, — поморщился Хакурю, вынимая еще один галстук, бордовый.</p><p>      — Я погладила светлую голубую рубашку. Можешь надеть тот ядреный желтый галстук, который тебе подарил Алибаба.</p><p>      — Я никогда не надену этот чертов галстук, — Хакурю усмехнулся и покоробил ногтем аккуратно сложенный галстук яркого лимонного цвета с золотыми листочками. Рядом с ним лежал один темно-синий, который Хакурю тоже редко надевал, считая его слишком ярким, но для сегодняшнего дня подойдет. На галстуке голубыми нитками были вышиты горные гвоздики.</p><p>      — Ну возьми этот. Кто вообще обращает внимание на галстуки? Давай, я завяжу тебе.</p><p>      Хакурю надел рубашку и застегнул пуговицы. Теплая ткань приятно легла к телу, грея слегка озябшую кожу. Моржана завязала для мужа галстук и опустила воротник.</p><p>      Хакурю посмотрел в ее глаза со странным умилением и поцеловал ей пальцы, после чего наградил нежным поцелуем в щеку, при этом думая, что друзьями им было лучше.</p><p>      — Ты сегодня будешь поздно, так? — спросила она, смотря в пол.</p><p>      — Да. А что?</p><p>      — Я хотела сходить в фитнес-центр, но потом позвонила Тото и сказала, что планирует ночную прогулку. Если ты будешь поздно, я не буду тебя дожидаться и пойду вместе с ней. Я могу?</p><p>      — Тебе не стоит спрашивать у меня разрешения. Иди, если хочешь, — Хакурю пожал плечами. — Я позвоню тебе. Возьми с собой телефон.</p><p>      — Тогда иди. Удачи тебе сегодня.</p><p>      — Спасибо. Я поужинаю с коллегами.</p><p>      Холодное утро, холодный день, затем вечер, после которого следует такая же холодная ночь. Моржана ведь не была плохой или злой, ревнивой или стервозной сукой. Просто они были слишком разные. Хакурю редко мог заставить ее улыбнуться, и тем не менее она сказала «да», когда он сделал ей предложение. Наверное, они оба уже пожалели об этом. Он не хранил ей верность, она, скорее всего, тоже изменяла. </p><p>      Она заслуживала лучшего.</p><p> </p><p>     ***</p><p> </p><p>      Первая половина дня прошла совершенно спокойно, словно все забыли о том, что сегодня состоится конференция, к которой они готовились несколько месяцев. Никто не нервничал, никаких эксцессов, все было сделано. Хакурю занялся корреспонденцией, которая дошла до него, несколько раз поругался по телефону со своим братом, который ни в какую не хотел отдавать половину филиалов, принял журналиста и переслал несколько утвержденных договоров, чтобы потом с чистой совестью сказать, что он не босс на пару дней.</p><p>      Коуэн, конечно, был старше и опытнее. Просто так требовать у него часть предприятия глупо, но под руководством Хакурю компания развивалась гипер-прыжками. Стремительно.</p><p>      — Рю-кун, ты готов? — в дверной проем просунулась голова Джудала. — У нашего порога уже стоят крутые тачки. Это правда провинциалы?</p><p>      — Да, да, — рассеянно покивал Хакурю. — Можешь принести мне кофе? Я сейчас встречу их.</p><p>      Он открыл файл письма, которое прислала ему Нанауми-сан.</p><p>      — Так, Ямато Така… Такехи… Тара… Черт возьми. Такеру… хико. Такерухико.</p><p>      Хакурю еще несколько раз повторил имя будущего собеседника, чтобы быть уверенным, что он не ошибется в произношении.</p><p>      Дверь снова открылась: Джудал принес кофе.</p><p>      — Держи, — сказал он, протягивая чашку. — Они уже здесь. Я сказал им, что ты занят, так что сейчас Хакуэй проводит для них презентацию нашей работы… Эм. Ты слушаешь?</p><p>      — Да, да, я просто сегодня какой-то рассеянный сегодня, — махнул рукой Хакурю, прихлебывая свой кофе.</p><p>      — Это ты зря, потому что ребята из Кины кажутся очень энергичными, несмотря на перелет. В планах на сегодня у нас сначала конференция, мы зачитываем договор, ставим наши печати, мы переводим им деньги на счет, и все — земля наша. Хотя цена за нее завышена, не думаешь? Мы могли бы еще поторговаться.</p><p>      — Если вложить в нее деньги, она принесет больше дохода, чем ты можешь планировать, — покачал головой Хакурю. Место ему очень понравилось — туманные острова с буйной растительностью, таинственные и странно уютные. Возможно, он ошибался, и только его они манили так сильно. Но почему-то казалось, что достаточно добавить совсем немного, чтобы туда хлынул поток людей, а оттуда — поток дохода.</p><p>      — Я думаю, ты ошибаешься, — с сомнением проговорил Джудал, усаживаясь прямо на стол. — В любом случае, это твое дело. Я только мотаюсь туда-сюда и разруливаю все проблемы, пока ты мне за это платишь. Кстати, как насчет повышения зарплаты?</p><p>      — Отвали, — поморщился Хакурю.</p><p>      — Да ладно, я бы никогда не заговорил об этом всерьез, когда ты в плохом настроении, — рассмеялся Джудал. — Я же не дурак.</p><p>      — Куда тебе еще, обжора? Вон из кабинета.</p><p>      — Через пять минут в конференц-зале, — Джудал постучал пальцем по запястью, напоминая о времени, и ушел. И верно, вряд ли ему не хватает денег для путешествий на Ибицу и Шри-Ланку, этому моту. Такое ощущение, что он питается одной фуа-гра и самыми дорогими персиками, если ему действительно мало тех денег, которые ему платил Хакурю. Впрочем, все знали, что у Джудала специфичное чувство юмора.</p><p>      Хакурю допил кофе и вышел в конференц-зал.</p><p>      Там его уже ждали. Секретарь и двое помощников беседовали у стола, на котором лежали раскрытые папки, а Хакуэй разговаривала с двумя людьми — мужчиной и женщиной. Наверное, это они.</p><p>      Хакурю поправил галстук и двинулся по направлению к иностранцам.</p><p>      — Рен Хакурю-сама, — представила его Хакуэй.</p><p>      — Добрый день. Надеюсь, наше сотрудничество будет плодотворным, — сказал Хакурю заранее приготовленную фразу и поклонился, но внезапно с ужасом осознал, что не помнит, как зовут его будущих собеседников.</p><p>      — Ямато Такерухико-сама и Нанауми-сан, — пришла на помощь Хакуэй, представляя их.</p><p>      — Добрый день. Простите, кажется, мы задержались. У вас очень жарко, не находите? — спросил Такерухико, расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. По какой-то причины он не надел пиджака, а рубашка была яркого алого цвета. Женщина, в которой Хакурю идентифицировал Нанауми-сан, была тоже одета не в официальный костюм, а длинное красивое платье с достаточно глубоким вырезом. Это одежда была красивой, дорогой… но совсем не подходила для переговоров.</p><p>      — Если честно, я думал, что вы старше, — улыбнулся Ямато и протянул руку. У него был острый, пронзительный взгляд, и улыбка не казалась благожелательной. Хакурю пожал руку:</p><p>      — То же самое могу сказать и про вас.</p><p>      — Отлично, нам есть, о чем поговорить.</p><p>      — Пожалуйста, Такерухико-доно, Нанауми-сан, — проговорил Хакурю. — Начнем?</p><p>      И краем глаза глянул за окно, чтобы убедиться, действительно ли там все еще пасмурно, раз гостям показалось, что здесь слишком жарко?</p><p>      Помощники Ямато отодвинули стулья для него и его секретарши, а помощники Хакурю отодвинули стулья для него и Хакуэй. Вышло так, что Такерухико и Хакурю сидели вдвоем во главе стола, хотя Хакурю предпочитал вести переговоры лицом к лицу. Однако сейчас были не переговоры, а подписание. Хакуэй раскрыла папку и начала говорить. Картинки мелькали на проекторе. Время тянулось неумолимо долго. Хакурю начал жалеть, что не настоял на пересылке документов в Кину.</p><p>      — Распишитесь здесь, Такерухико-доно. Нужна еще ваша печать, так как мы подготовили бумаги.</p><p>      — Нанауми, — Ямато окликнул секретаршу. - Дай, пожалуйста, печать.</p><p>      Перед ним образовалась небольшая стопка бумаг — роспись и печать Хакурю на них уже стояли, дело было за Ямато.</p><p>      Неуютно.</p><p>      — Такерухико-сама, у меня нет печати. Наверное, я оставила ее в другой сумке!</p><p>      — Черт побери, Нанауми, — нахмурился Ямато. — Напиши, чтобы притащили твою сумку.</p><p>      — Я думаю, она в машине. Я сама схожу.</p><p>      — Господи, Нанауми… Беги живее. Мы не можем заставлять Хакурю-сана и Хакуэй-сан ждать, — холодно произнес Такерухико.</p><p>      Нанауми извинилась и выбежала из конференц-зала.</p><p>      — Ничего страшного, Такерухико-сама. Подобное случается иногда, когда нужно подписать договор двоим людям, — сказала Хакуэй, — было бы удобнее, если бы мы просто отослали вам эти бумаги…</p><p>      — Не может быть, Хакуэй-сан. Я давно хотел побывать на континенте, а вся вина лежит только на моей бестолковой помощнице, — Ямато тут же сменил сердитое выражение лица на обольстительно-добродушное.</p><p>      — Я вас раньше не спрашивал, но почему вы решили продать эту землю? — спросил Хакурю, взяв папку с описанием и раскрыв ее на топографических свойствах. Все это он уже выучил наизусть.</p><p>      — У меня другая специализация, Хакурю-сан. Приобретя эти клочки земли, я не обнаружил там того, что я искал, поэтому решил перепродать, чтобы найти им применение. Не люблю нерациональность. А вам нравится? — Ямато вдруг резко подался навстречу. Хакурю отшатнулся — и правда, слишком энергичный. С удивлением он обнаружил, что ладонь Ямато лежит на его колене.</p><p>      — Нерациональность?</p><p>      — Нет. Острова. Конечно, это ваше дело, зачем вы их решили купить, но если вы удовлетворите мое любопытство…</p><p>      — Рекреация. Никаких секретов.</p><p>      — Вы ведь уже ездили туда, верно? — ладонь Ямато сместилась немного выше. Это выглядело так, словно он просто опирался на ногу Хакурю, чтобы удержать равновесие, и тем не менее прикосновение было достаточно интимным.</p><p>      Хакурю не позволил выбить себя из колеи.</p><p>      — Да, Нанауми-сан любезно презентовала мне часть моих будущих владений.</p><p>      — Странно, вы ездили один? Помнится, Нанауми говорила, что вы женаты… Такая возможность съездить на день в маленький отпуск, разве не было бы удобно ей воспользоваться?</p><p>      — Ах, нет, Такерухико-доно, — Хакурю убрал чужую ладонь с колена. — Работа остается работой.</p><p>      — Такерухико-сама! — Нанауми, цокая невысоким каблуком, вошла обратно в зал, держа в руках планшет. — Вы положили не ту печать! Это ваша личная печать, она нам не подойдет. Нужная нам печать осталась в Кине.</p><p>      — Нанауми, скажи, что ты шутишь, — вздохнул Ямато и откинулся на спинку стула.</p><p>      — Нет, Такерухико-сама. Вы оставили вашу печать в…</p><p>      — Я понял, — раздраженно отмахнулся он.</p><p>      — Полагаю, мы сегодня не сможем подписать эти договора, — Хакурю встал с места и взял стопку бумаг.</p><p>      — Пусть Нанауми летит в Кину и привезет нужную печать. Я останусь здесь.</p><p>      — Мы не сможем перевести вам деньги, пока печати не будет… — встряла Хакуэй.</p><p>      — Конечно, я понимаю. Нанауми, купи билет и слетай за печатью.</p><p>      — Да, я уже бронирую ближайший рейс. Думаю, за день обернусь.</p><p>      — Это терпит день? — спросил Ямато. Хакурю кивнул. Прощай, отдых. Хотя его никто не спрашивал, чего он хочет.</p><p>      Работа остается работой.</p><p>      — Мы хотели предложить вам небольшой деловой ужин после того, как мы подпишем договора, — продолжил Ямато, — но, так как это откладывается, позвольте хотя бы угостить вас с вашей очаровательной помощницей в качестве извинения за потерянное время. Я приношу свои глубочайшие извинения, это моя вина.</p><p>      — Извинения приняты, — слабо улыбнулся Хакурю. — Как насчет экскурсии по городу?</p><p>      — Солнце уже садится. Но если завтра вы захотите составить мне компанию, я не откажусь. Но вам не…</p><p>      — Все в порядке, Такерухико-доно. Я с радостью составлю вам компанию.</p><p>      Уже произнося эти слова, Хакурю осознавал, что подписывает себе приговор. На лице Ямато отразилась хищная улыбка. Не было ли это первоначальным планом?</p><p>      — Благодарю вас, Хакурю-сан.</p><p>      — Такерухико-сама, ближайший самолет через два часа, но на нем уже нет мест. Я отправлюсь рейсом через пять часов, — сказала Нанауми, щелкая пальцами по экрану планшета. — Я забронировала билет. Рейс обратно мне придется выбрать уже на обратном пути, я не знаю, сколько точно это займет у меня времени.</p><p>      Солнце сверкнуло отражением в стеклянных стенах офисных зданий в последний раз и скрылось за высоким городских горизонтом.</p><p>      — Иди, Нанауми.</p><p>      Секретарша поправила очки и склонила голову набок, словно спрашивая, почему Такерухико-сама так долго смотрит на Хакурю-сама, после чего спрятала планшет в сумочку и вышла. Другие помощники Ямато проводили ее и вернулись обратно.</p><p>      — Итак, Такерухико-доно, вам есть, где остановиться? Между нашими странами безвизовый режим, но вы ведь не планировали оставаться здесь на ночь? — спросила Хакуэй.</p><p>      — Не планировал. Пусть Нанауми позаботится о том, чтобы мне было, где остаться, — сказал Ямато. — Почему бы нам не сделать перерыв на кофе?</p><p>      Хакурю рассмеялся.</p><p>      — Вы мне нравитесь, Такерухико-доно.</p><p>      Позже, в кофейне около бизнес-центра, Ямато и Хакурю остались одни. Хакуэй отказалась составить им компанию, а Ямато только прискорбно посокрушался. Разговаривать было особенно не о чем, да и не хотелось. На круглом столе была такая простая белая скатерть, стояла вазочка со слегка потрепанными искусственными цветами, солонка и перечница, блюдца, на которых были следы от капель кофе, неаккуратно скатившихся по бокам белых чашек.</p><p>      — Итак, Хакурю-кун, работа закончилась? — спросил Такерухико, поглаживая рукой колено Хакурю, так же, как он это делал в зале. Тот закусил губу, отпил немного от своего кофе и лукаво посмотрел на Ямато.</p><p>      — Закончилась.</p><p>      — Отлично, — взгляд Ямато как-то странно потемнел, и Хакурю еще больше ощутил расположение к этому человеку. — Жарко…</p><p>      Ямато расстегнул еще одну пуговицу на своей алой рубашке, и Хакурю обнаружил, что на обнажившемся участке тела поблескивает цепочка с кулоном в виде то ли когтя, то ли клыка. Правда, что ли?</p><p>      — Я могу вас называть Ямато-доно?</p><p>      — Это первое, что у меня обычно спрашивают, — ухмыльнулся Ямато. — Если вы так хотите, Хакурю-кун. Вам не жарко? Вы в костюме.</p><p>      — Нет, не жарко.</p><p>      Горячий мужчина, вашу мать.</p><p>      — Вынужден вас оставить. Я сейчас вернусь, — Хакурю скинул ладонь мужчины со своего колена и вышел, набирая номер жены. Нужно позвонить. Уже вечер, и он обещал с ней связаться.</p><p>      — Алло? Моржана.</p><p>      — Привет.</p><p>      Хакурю едва слышно вздохнул. Что он должен ей сказать… Что ей сказать?</p><p>      — Как все прошло? — Моржана, не выдержав молчания, задала вопрос первой. Он ухватился за эту соломинку.</p><p>      — Еще ничего не прошло. Возникли затруднения, поэтому… Я не знаю, вероятно, я вообще сегодня не вернусь домой. Необходимо составить компанию нашему гостю. Ты можешь идти с Тото, куда хочешь. Но возьми телефон с собой.</p><p>      — Хорошо. Во сколько завтра ты вернешься? Я хочу прийти до тебя.</p><p>      — Думаю, что вечером. Переночую в отеле, скорее всего, допоздна будем…</p><p>      Хакурю оставил фразу незавершенной. Он был готов снова изменить своей жене. Если она узнает, она его прикончит. Наверняка это заденет ее честь, если не чувства.</p><p>      — Пока, Моржана. Береги себя.</p><p>      — До свидания.</p><p>      Хакурю нажал на сброс. Чья-то ладонь легла на поясницу, и знакомый шепот на ухо:</p><p>      — Тебе еще не надоело, а? Пошли. Я расплатился.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      В номер первого же попавшегося отеля они влетели, попутно стаскивая друг с друга одежду. На Хакурю красная рубашка Ямато действовала, как тряпка на быка, и отчаянно хотелось ее порвать. Он не помнил, чтобы испытывал нечто подобное даже в первую брачную ночь, когда вроде все должно было быть «особенным», а потом и Хакурю и вовсе выкинул из головы все мысли о Моржане.</p><p>      Пиджак Хакурю пал первой жертвой — по нему несколько раз прошла траектория от порога до постели. Хакурю с удовольствием позволял себя целовать — жалящие поцелуи Ямато, награждающие каждый новый обнажающийся участок тела, будили странное, болезненное возбуждение. Оно беспокойно ворочалось в горле, заставляя выдыхать что-то томное и даже страстное, сворачивалось горячим клубком внизу живота.</p><p>      Когда Ямато повалил его на постель, Хакурю со странным, мазохистским удовольствием подумал: «Я снизу..?» и перевернулся спиной вверх и поднял бедра, позволяя стащить с себя брюки.</p><p>      — Милый мальчик, — шепнул Ямато, расстегивая ремень своих брюк. Хакурю приподнялся на локти, повернул голову, раздумывая, следует ли напомнить Такерухико, что тот сам не намного старше.</p><p>      Теплые ладони странно нежно прошлись по его спине — вверх-вниз, опустились на ягодицы и слегка сжали их. Хакурю опустил голову, сдерживая стон. Вставший член терся о простыни.</p><p>      Пальцы Ямато стащили белье, и Хакурю уже не удивился, когда вместо рук кожи коснулись губы. На его собственных губах мелькнула легкая улыбка удовольствия; Ямато перевернул юношу обратно и оказался с ним лицом к лицу. Хакурю внимательно всмотрелся в чужое лицо — Ямато так же с любопытством его разглядывал, — и обвил чужую шею руками, притянул поближе, медленно раздвинул своими губами губы Такерухико, с чувством целуя, закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом, которого он уже давно не чувствовал. Влажный язык протиснулся внутрь, хозяйничая во рту, и Хакурю ощутил, что его подавляют, более того, ему нравилось чужое доминирующее поведение.</p><p>      Чужая рука накрыла его возбуждение, нежно скользнула между ног, спустилась по внутренней стороне бедра. Ямато переключился на линию подбородка, провел языком по шее Хакурю — та часть его тела была обожжена и почти ничего не чувствовала… Но, наверное, не в этот день. Глупо было бы спрашивать, почему Ямато положил ему на колено ладонь.</p><p>      — Выеби меня, — потребовал Рю, поднимая бедра.</p><p>      — Как скажешь, — отозвался Ямато. — Это твой первый раз?</p><p>      Хакурю дотянулся до брюк и вытащил из одного кармана три хрустящих пакетика, оторвал один и вложил в ладонь Ямато.</p><p>      — Нет.</p><p>      — Умный мальчик… Подрочи мне.</p><p>      Хакурю снова приподнялся и коснулся пальцем гладкой поверхности. Член Ямато встал, и нежная кожа была слегка влажной от потекшей смазки. Обхватив ладонью ствол, парень сделал несколько движений, чувствуя, как его любовник реагирует на ласку, потом раскатал презерватив и отстранился, отбрасывая волосы с лица.</p><p>      «Черт возьми, оно в меня не влезет.»</p><p>      Ямато схватил его за ногу, подтащил к себе; Рю вскрикнул от неожиданной боли в лодыжке — силы Такерухико было не занимать. Юношу развернули, ткнули лицом в постель, после чего он услышал шлепок, мгновением позже до мозга дошло жгучее ощущение боли. Ямато отвесил еще пару довольно сильных удара по ягодицам Рю и раздвинул их.</p><p>      «Чувствую себя шлюхой на всеобщем обозрении.»</p><p>      Хакурю ощущал, как горит его лицо.</p><p>      Ямато беспорядочно водил одной рукой по его телу, наблюдая за тем, как кожа на ягодицах краснеет, как подрагивают бедра Хакурю; второй рукой он ласкал чужой член, возвращая отданную ласку. Хакурю уже хотел было дернуться, но ощутил, что по ложбинке стекает что-то холодное. Ямато провел пальцем по дырочке, словно втирая смазку в чувствительную кожу, и протолкнул внутрь сразу два.</p><p>      «Мне нравится, ааа, мне больно, но мне нравится, продолжай!»</p><p>      — Она так сжимается, — сказал Ямато, продолжая растягивать, и отвесил еще несколько шлепков по заднице Рю. Тот только уткнулся лицом в постель, стараясь сдерживать всхлипы. Эти пальцы… внутри. Еще один…</p><p>      — Расслабься…</p><p>      Губы Ямато коснулись линии позвоночника, между лопатками, его тело прижалось к телу Хакурю; пальцы вошли целиком, вытворяя что-то невообразимое. Хакурю заорал.</p><p>      Ямато укусил его за плечо, вцепился пальцами в волосы Рю и дернул, заставляя того запрокинуть голову и прогнуться в спине. Юноша хватал ртом воздух.</p><p>      — Пожалуйста…</p><p>      Что — пожалуйста? Пожалуйста, хватит? Пожалуйста, продолжай? Пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы не было больно?</p><p>      Хакурю зашипел. Ямато отпустил его волосы, навалился на него, провел рукой по животу, отвлекая от боли, но больно уже почти не было.</p><p>      «Вставь мне уже.»</p><p>      Ямато словно прочитал его мысли, убрал пальцы, и вскоре Рю почувствовал, как между его ягодиц трется нечто твердое и большое. Головка протиснулась внутрь; Ямато зашипел и толкнулся дальше.</p><p>      — Сссука… Какой же ты, блять, узкий! Ах…</p><p>      Рю раздвинул ноги и еще больше прогнулся в пояснице, прикусив губу, чтобы не закричать снова. Ему казалось, что он разрывается на куски, что его сжигают заживо. Как же это было здорово.</p><p>      «Как же это здорово…»</p><p>      С тихим стоном Ямато соскользнул, войдя до основания. Пальцы грубо и больно вцепились в худые бедра, прижимая их к чужому телу в тесном контакте, и воздух словно разом исчез из легких.</p><p>      Хакурю ощущал его внутри себя — словно каждый изгиб, каждую венку, жар, пульсацией разгонявший кровь по жилам. На мгновение они оба замерли, будто захотели остановиться, но каждый подрагивал — только пауза. Рю снова прикусил губу.</p><p>      — Давай.</p><p>      В руках Ямато было хорошо.</p><p>      Уже через минуту Рю отдавался так самозабвенно, словно он всегда делал так с этим человеком — он так себя чувствовал. Ноги едва держали его, и Ямато вышел, перевернул Хакурю лицом к себе, встречаясь с затуманенным поволокой возбуждения взглядом, и снова вторгся в горячее и такое податливое сейчас тело. Рю позволял терзать себя, целовать и кусать в губы, в шею, грудь и плечи, наслаждаясь этим пронзающим, пронзительным ощущением заполненности внутри себя. Он поймал себя на том, что впивается ногтями в чужую спину, а Ямато это только нравится — он просто еще резче вколачивался в Хакурю, следуя простому указу: «Выеби меня.»</p><p>      Ноги Рю скрестились за поясом Ямато, а тот практически вдавил тело любовника в постель.</p><p>      «Хочу кончить, это невыносимо!»</p><p>      Дыхания уже не хватало. Рю чувствовал, что он близок, но Ямато почему-то не давал ему сорваться — то ли мучил, то ли просто подстраивал под свой собственный темп.</p><p>      — Давай уже, — коротко и глубоко мяукнул Рю на одном резком выдохе.</p><p>      Это было так прекрасно — Ямато приласкал каждую чувствительную к удовольствию клеточку его тела, и если эта пытка наслаждением не закончится прямо сейчас, Рю… наверное, он умрет, задохнется или сгорит заживо, по крайней мере, совершенно точно потеряет сознание.</p><p>      В какой-то момент движения Ямато стали еще яростнее — кажется, от его пальцев останутся синяки. Он вжался в тело Рю, постанывая, жмурясь, а тот выгнулся, потерся своим телом: этого оказалось достаточно.</p><p>      Перед глазами буквально вспыхнули звезды, оргазм был сокрушительным.</p><p>      «Господи, я умер…»</p><p>      Оно пульсировало внутри, отдавалось в голове блаженным гулом и шло к кончикам пальцев, покалывало, заставляло тело дрожать против воли, судорожно сжиматься грудь — и снова расширяться со вдохом спасительного воздуха. Медленно, медленно Хакурю приходил в себя.</p><p>      «Нет, я, кажется, жив.»</p><p>      — Я в душ, — хрипло произнес Хакурю, пытаясь вылезти из-под тела Ямато.</p><p>      Тот поднял голову, лукаво и оценивающе оглядывая Рю.</p><p>      — Стоять.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Хакурю повернулся, пытаясь разглядеть спину в зеркале. Оно отразило несколько приличных синяков и засосов — такие же красовались и спереди.</p><p>      Все тело болело. Казалось, его оттрахали до той степени, когда он уже перестал соображать, где он находится и с кем — было только падение все глубже и глубже, когда в животе сворачивался узел от невесомости и удовольствия.</p><p>      Чертовски болела задница — на какой-то момент показалось, что она просто потеряла способность сжиматься. Сидеть не представлялось возможным.</p><p>      Некоторое время Хакурю просто валялся на постели, отходя от того, что с ним сделали.</p><p>      «Хочется…»</p><p>      Чего ему хотелось, он не совсем понимал. После душа способность соображать вернулась, но вместе с этим навалилось огромное желание спать.</p><p>      Что скажет Моржана? Эти следы не спрячешь.</p><p>      И Ямато это прекрасно понимал. Ублюдок.</p><p>      — Иди в душ, — бросил Хакурю, падая на постель.</p><p>      «Я оставлю тот остров для себя. Мой остров… Никаких людей. Никаких зданий. Никаких денег. Мой остров.»</p><p>      За окном медленно светало. Из душа доносился шум воды и какое-то мелодичное напевание — казалось, Ямато совершенно не устал.</p><p>      «Что, если я завтра не вернусь домой? ..»</p><p>      Рю перестелил постель. На запястьях остались едва заметные пятна — Ямато сцепил его руки. Синяки отозвались болью. Слишком сильно.</p><p>      Юноша повалился на постель. Наверное, это слишком много для одного раза. Он просто не выдерживает и… отключается. Уже почти заснул, но его вновь разбудили нежные прикосновения к спине и плечам: Ямато сел рядом и гладил его своими теплыми ладонями.</p><p>      — Не трогай меня, — потребовал Рю и отвернулся. — Я устал.</p><p>      — Не дергайся, спящая красавица.</p><p>      Доброй ночи они желать друг другу не стали, засыпать в обнимку тоже. Такерухико только властно положил руку на задницу Рю и возвращал ладонь на место, даже если последний ее спихивал. С таким положением дел пришлось смириться.</p><p>      Хакурю снились туманный остров с черным песком и бешеная улыбка Ямато.</p><p>      Ямато не снилось ничего.</p><p>      Утро было очень быстрым и не дало времени выспаться. Уже через пару часов пришло сообщение от Нанауми — ее следовало ожидать к обеду.</p><p>      Хакурю снова наведался в душ, словно желая стереть багровевшие на коже пятна — конечно, ничего не вышло.</p><p>      — Поехали, — Ямато протянул Хакурю безнадежно испорченный пиджак (тот просто выкинул его потом). — Уже полдень, а тебе еще нужно собрать вещи.</p><p>      — Какие еще, к чертовой матери, вещи? — индифферентный тон Хакурю совершенно не вязался с его словами.</p><p>      — Ну, как какие… — Ямато поджал губы. — Хакуэй-сан уже забронировала билеты и номер в местном отеле. Будешь осматривать свои новые владения. Я тебе все там покажу.</p><p>      — Черт подери, — сказал Хакурю.</p><p>      Больше он ничего не сказал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>